five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's (рус. 'Пять Ночей у Фредди')'' — игра в жанре "инди-хоррор" и в стиле ''"Point and click" ''. Игра выпущена 8 августа 2014 года. На PC 10 ноября 2014 года вышел приквел Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3 марта 2015 года вышел её же сиквел Five Nights at Freddy's 3, а 8 августа 2015 вышел её же приквел Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Хронологически вторая (если не считать 4 часть, которая по хронологии идёт вровень со второй) игра в серии, т. к. в газете во второй части после шестой ночи написано, что новых аниматроников разбирают и старых отправляют в пиццерию первой части. Предыстория Мы играем за ночного охранника по имени Майк Шмидт. Действие игры происходит в выдуманной пиццерии Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (аналог ''Chuck E.Cheese's). По ночам аниматроники (особенность пиццерии) свободно ходят по пиццерии, и если они увидят охранника, то они насильно засовывают нас в костюм Фредди, и только глаза видны из костюма, когда вы проиграли (для аниматроников охранник - эндоскелет). Игрок должен пережить свою ночную смену, но с каждой ночью выживание всё усложняется, и аниматроники начинают активнее двигаться. Также нам звонит человек, которого, возможно, зовут Фриц Смит (Телефонный парень), (англ. Phone Guy). Он рассказывает игроку про его работу и помогает ему выжить, но на четвертой ночи он погибает (имеется только аудиозапись, так что факт о его смерти ещё не доказан полностью). В 5 ночь нам звонит или проигрывается запись от аниматроника (возможно от Золотого Фредди). Инциденты #'Убийство ребёнка' — самый первый инцидент, о нем не сказано в первой части игры, но о нем можно узнать во второй части, из мини-игры Take cake to the children. Инцидент произошёл в неизвестной пиццерии, где Фиолетовый парень убил плачущего ребёнка. В будущем дух этого ребёнка, возможно, стал Марионеткой и возможно это пиццерия была fredbears famely diner. #[[Инцидент с пропавшими детьми|'Пропажа 5-ых детей']] — второй трагический случай в этой детской пиццерии. Безымянный убийца снова наносит удар. Он надел Запасной жёлтый костюм и заманил четверых (возможно пятерых) детей в заднюю комнату, где и убил. Подозреваемый был пойман, но дети не были найдены. #[[Укус 87|'Укус 87']] - третий трагический случай, который произошёл в 1987 году. Аниматроник Fredbear откусил лобную долю ребенка, которым был мальчик из Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Позже его душа была заточена в Золотом Фредди (не доказано). В четвёртой части игры окончательно подтверждается, что укус совершил именно Fredbear. Геймплей thumb|232px|Главное меню игры Игрок сидит в офисе и через монитор смотрит за камерами пиццерии, наблюдая за аниматрониками, чтобы они не проникли в его офис. У игрока есть ограниченное количество энергии для просмотра камер, освещения в коридорах и закрытия дверей и есть нагрузка дверей Игрок должен использовать камеру для определения месторасположения аниматроников, подсвечивать коридор на наличие аниматроников и закрывать двери, если они стоят около дверей. Если не выполнять эти условия, то аниматроники доберутся до вашего офиса и убьют его путём засовывания в костюм Фредди Фазбeра (англ. Freddy Fazbear). Каждую ночь игроку нужно выживать с 12 часов ночи до 6 часов (12 am - 6 am) утра (8 минут 36 секунд реального времени). 25 августа и 11 сентября 2014 года, Five Nights at Freddy's была портирована для Android и iOS устройств. Хоть суть игры и осталась прежней, геймплей немного изменился от использования сенсорного экрана, а не мыши. Поведение персонажей также изменено, чтобы сбалансировать сокращение времени в мобильной версии игры. Обновления Версия 1.13 - это обновление для игры, вышло 29 августа 2014 года. В этом обновлении были исправлены баги и добавлены небольшие изменения. * Если пройти свою ночь на A.I. 20/20/20/20, вы получите третью и финальную звезду в игре. Сам разработчик игры Скотт Коутон считал, что эту ночь пройти невозможно - до того, как её прошел и показал тактику её прохождения ютубер Markiplier, отчего сам Скотт был сильно удивлён. История * 13 июня 2014 года, Five Nights at Freddy's ''была принята в Steam Greenlight. * 14 июля на ''YouTube был загружен трейлер Five Nights at Freddy's. * 9 августа появилась полная версия игры на игровом сайте Desura. * 18 августа Five Nights at Freddy's '' была принята в ''Steam Greenlight '' и стала доступна для покупки игры на PC. * 20 августа на сайте Скотта появился тизер. * 25 августа Скотт выпустил версию на Android в Google Play. * 11 сентября Скотт выпустил версию на iPhone в App Store. Интересные факты * Если вы в 7-ой ночи настроите интеллект аниматроников на 1/9/8/7, то появится скример Золотого Фредди, и игра вылетит (это убрали в версии 1.13, но в мобильной версии пасхалка осталась). ** Однако, эта пасхалка была возвращена в версии 1.13.1. * На листке с правилами пиццерии есть правило номер 6 - "'Не прикасайтесь к Фредди!". Если осветить картинку Фредди, то можно увидеть отпечаток руки. Возможно, до аниматроника кто-то дотрагивался, и, наверное, из-за этого сделали это объявление. * Это первая игра, озвученная самим Скоттом, вторая - Five Nights At Freddy's 2, а третья - Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * В офисе висит плакат с Фредди. Если нажать на его нос, то он издаст забавный звук. Такая же пасхалка есть во всех частях игры. * Если нажать F2, то игра начнет быструю перезагрузку. Это удобнее, чем нажимать на Esc и снова запускать игру. * Энергия тратится даже когда вы не смотрите в камеры и все двери открыты. Наверное, это сделано для того, чтобы игра не казалась лёгкой. (Энергия тратится ещё и на освещение в офисе - ведь вы замечали, что когда кончается энергия, в офисе выключается освещение). * Создатель игры назвал главного героя в честь своего любимого баскетболиста Майка Шмидта. * Когда мы запускаем игру, нам включается надпись белыми буквами на чёрном фоне: '''Warning! This game contains flashing lights, loud noises, and lots of jumpscares (рус. Предупреждение! Эта игра содержит мигающие огни, громкие шумы и много скримеров). Cкотт в самом начале предупреждает, что игра не для слабонервных, эпилептиков или очень впечатлительных. * Скотт говорил, что когда выпустит игру, то это будет его последняя игра, и он покинет игровую индустрию. Но из-за популярности FNaF, он сделал 2, 3,и 4 части игры. * К сожалению, на мониторах с маленьким разрешением практически невозможно закрыть дверь, если только у Вас не установлена функция возможности мышки выходить за пределы экрана, которая решает эту проблему. * Это - единственная игра из линейки "Five Nights at Freddy's", в которой отсутствуют мини-игры. * Можно предположить, что эндоскелеты аниматроников в этой игре - эндоскелеты игрушечных аниматроников. Это можно доказать тем, что если приглядеться к глазу Старого Фредди, то можно заметить глаз эндоскелета из второй части игры FNaF, такие же глаза эндоскелета есть и у старых версий аниматроников второй части, да и у самого старого эндоскелета. А так же это можно доказать тем, что игрушечные аниматроники имеют общего насчёт эндоскелета с аниматрониками из первой части FNaF, т. к. первая часть происходит 1993 году, а вторая в 1987, поэтому скорее всего модели эндоскелета в первой части имелись у игрушечных аниматроников. * Если прислушаться к крику аниматроника, то можно услышать слово "Scream" (рус. Крик/Вопль). * Крик Золотого Фредди - это замедленный и чуть искажённый звук скримера из Five Nighst at Freddy's. * В текстурах игры есть файлы its и me. Эти файлы - файлы надписей при запуске демо-версии игры FNaF 1. * В текстурах есть файлы man и lives. Эти файлы были в ранних (1.0 - 1.1.11) версиях игры. Служили они тем, что когда мы играем, у нас есть бесконечные жизни (Можно опять переигрывать ночь). А сначала у нас было 3 жизни, и если на нас нападали аниматроники 3 раза, то все ночи удалялись. Скотт удалил это, так как игру было невозможно пройти. * Планируется выход всех частей Five nights at Freddy's на консоли. Аниматроники *Фредди *Бонни *Чика *Фокси *Золотой Фредди Файлы игры Изображения: http://www.mediafire.com/download/ecttsa4j4tbk47w/texdump.7z. Звуковые Файлы: http://www.mediafire.com/download/4xxvwva1adr3qqb/sounds.zip. Трейлер thumb|center|300px Галерея 768.png|Это самый первый тизер в истории FNaF. Оценки критиков Five Nights at Freddy's получила крайне высокие оценки критиков. Indie Game Magazine оценила Five Nights at Freddy's за её простой подход к жанру хоррор, отметив направление оформления и игровой механики на поддержание чувства "сильного напряжения". Усугубляется все тем, что игрок может быть знаком с такими ресторанами Chuck E. Cheese's и это "очень страшный опыт пытаться спасти себя от скримера, заканчивающего игру". В заключение Five Nights at Freddy's считается "фанатским примером того, как умный дизайн и тонкость может быть использована, чтобы сделать опыт страшным". Тем не менее, игра подверглась критике за слишком долгую загрузку-запуске на PC. Gamer дал Five Nights at Freddy's 80 баллов из 100, отметив, что игра подошла к дизайну "чем меньше - тем больше", и что в то же время "A.I этого шедевра весьма непредсказуем. Вы будете бояться того, как бы к вам никто не пришёл и не заорал на вас диким голосом (искаженным детским криком)". В вашем уме появятся и другие мысли. Игру в целом хвалили за атмосферу, подчёркивающую страх и неизвестность приближающейся угрозы, а не пришедшей, как в остальных хоррор играх. Однако, игровой процесс Five Nights at Freddy's подвергается критике из-за повторения одних и тех же действий на протяжении всей игры: быть осторожным с количеством энергии, вовремя закрывать двери и больше ничего, кроме хорошей атмосферы, вы не найдёте. Райан Бейтс из Game Revotion дал игре 4.5 балла из 5, связывая его камерно-наблюдательный геймплей с игрой 1992 года NightTrap. Он похвалил игру за её минималистичную презентацию (с особым звуковым дизайном и отсутствием музыки), за вклад в хоррор игры, наряду с тем, что "нервные импульсы" повторяющегося геймплея игры, почти достигнув уровень OCD-типа, добавляют игре более напряжённую обстановку. В итоге он сказал, что "хоррор сделан правильно", но он слишком короткий. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Игры Категория:История Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Сюжет